Ten Things You Never Knew About Your Fav Character
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Chapter 2: Piper Halliwell...She woke up crying for Leo to heal her not physically, but emotionally
1. Prue Halliwell

-1**Ten Things you never knew about your favorite Charmed Characters**

**A/N: So I was reading a fic like this in the Harry Potter fandom and since that is becoming so popular over there I wanted to try it for this fandom. I take suggestions and requests**

_Prue Halliwell_

1. Prue would never admit it aloud, but she started disliking Phoebe when people would comment about how Phoebe had their mother's eyes.

_The day after she noticed herself she could never truly look in Phoebe's eyes_

2. At 13 years old Prue got her period. She had been over at Andy Trudeau's house. She had been mortified as she began to bled while playing a game of football. Andy never even appeared grossed out. They quickly went to the bathroom as Andy gave her one of his mother's pads and his basketball shorts. After she changed they walked home as she cried. Grams was quick to shoo the boy away once they reached their destination.

_He was back an hour later with a pint of her favorite ice cream…and even until her death she would occasionally wear those shorts to bed._

3. Prue never liked her blue eyes…she always wanted brown eyes like her sisters. She even wore brown contacts for a whole year before getting a nasty eye infection.

4. One particular day when Prue was 14 she found an old camera stuffed in a box, the first picture she took was that of Phoebe jumping on her bed in glee…she knew at that moment she wanted to be a photographer…the camera belonged to Victor.

5. At 16 Prue's first job was that of a camp counselor…out of the group of 8 of her campers she would always remember that little girl with the snow white skin, and dark raven hair. She had made Prue a friendship bracelet because for some reason they made a tight bond.

_Seven years later she found the bracelet worn down and undone…for some reason that day she cried _

6. Prue could never say she never had a mother figure…there was Piper

7. It was always Prue and Andy…even when she was ready to make that commitment with Roger it was because she forgot that for a split second she was already taken. Her breaking the engagement because of Phoebe and Roger was just a copout.

8. So Phoebe could get her mind off of Cole for a little while she arranged for a projection film screening of Phoebe's favorite movie for the three of them.

_The next day she died_

9. Being a witch was always more than she could handle…

_Being a Charmed One was never her destiny_…

10. For the first couple months that Phoebe moved to New York she got Phoebe's number out of Piper's address book and called once a week just to hear her sister's voice.

_How did you like it? I know it wasn't focused much on her Charmed life, but this was what came to mind…which character should be next? Please review_


	2. Piper Halliwell

-1A/N: Sorry about the huge wait I'm working on the final chapter of Forbidden and also school is ending for me in about 3 weeks so I'm really really busy with that. Thanks for all the reviews they are great encouragement!!

_Piper Halliwell_

1. She felt so alone and detached her senior high school that she gave up her virginity to a pre-med student at a college party. She didn't want to and he had so many drinks that he thought she was a red head named Penelope.

_His name was Curtis Williamson_

2. She hated seeing guys fight over Prue, or continuously ask her out. She wished for that herself, and when Prue complained she wanted to strangle her.

_When Dan and Leo came along she got what she wanted_

3. She always why Leo chose her instead of Phoebe. Phoebe had everything Piper wanted…

_Leo was the one thing that Piper had one over on her baby sister_

4. Piper loved Phoebe more than anything, but she was more trouble than anyone could handle. For her grandmother's sake she would wish Phoebe would go away. Phoebe would end up in jail or on the streets.

5. She wanted desperately to know Victor Benett. For awhile she would look at his picture and imagine what it would be like to have her mother and father with her. All Prue would ever do is speak bad things about him, told Piper to forget about him that he forgot about them.

_On her sixteenth birthday, another year no card, and no phone call she wished that he would come back. Then she never looked at that picture again_

6. She cut herself for weeks after Prue's death, covering them up with a glamour spell. Sitting in the bathtub watching her own blood seep in the water was a release for her. One time she couldn't stop the bleeding and reluctantly called Leo before passing out.

_She woke up crying for Leo to heal her…not physically, but emotionally_

7. Saving innocents was always something she had to do, but she needed to save herself and her family first.

8. It took a couple years to fully adapt and accept Paige as her sister. Just passing Paige's room, or seeing all of Paige's makeup, and hairbrush in the bathroom instead of Prue's added to injury.

9. On a particular boring Friday night when they were teenagers, her and Phoebe were spending some bonding time together. They baked cupcakes, and watched movies. Phoebe had come up with a silly thing that she had read. She got two pieces of paper, and they wrote down what they would want in an ideal guy.

_She wanted a blue eyed, tall guy, who would be noble, make a difference, love her unconditionally, and would be a challenge. Then they both threw it into the fireplace._

10. She was offered a prestigious executive chef position in Miami, she didn't want to go because she was worried for her Grams. She was told that if she didn't leave now she would probably not get the chance to. Her Grams even gave her money for a ticket and a little extra for a place to stay.

_The day before she was set to leave her Grams died_


End file.
